Snapshots in Time
by StarGazing03
Summary: There is one moment where Sam realizes life really is okay.


**Thanks to my incredibly (annoying) indescribable beta, Stella Nox (link in my profile).**

* * *

**1: Sam**

One of the first things he saw when he walked in, shoulders scrunched up and head down, was a girl. She had the most amazing green eyes- they weren't youthful, but rather they had the fake youthful look his sister had before they had been split up. They were guarded and were daring anyone not to mention something, though he didn't know what. Then he saw her blond locks up in a ponytail so high up on her head that it was practically an art form -he would know, considering the fact that he used to style his sisters' hair. He always tried to make them look presentable, trying not to let anyone suspect the absolute _hell_ that their home life was. He straightened up subconsciously hoping desperately that she hadn't seen how uncertain he was.

* * *

As he passed her in the general direction of the office, she didn't spare him a glance. In fact, nobody did. It shocked him, the way he was completely disregarded. At his old school, the new kids were always stared at, regardless of the time of year they transferred. Finally, he found the office and got his schedule. It looked about normal: English, Algebra II, Astromony, (he loved that subject, it was defiantly better then the Physics class his old school required), Spanish, and History.

* * *

Once in Glee club, he was shocked at just how welcoming it was. While there were music programs at his old school, none of them quite made him fit in the way Glee club did. At his old school, the music department had been run by people in the same family- and the family was known to be scary if set off. He didn't trust adults that yelled like that, which probably part of the way he was raised. Mr. Shuester was unlike any other adult he'd ever met; as he tried to make him fit in without putting pressure on them or having high expectations. The man also showed him something he wasn't used to- adults that when proven wrong would actually admit it, instead of blaming it on others.

He couldn't believe that Quinn Fabray actually would want to go out with him. He'd never dated before, which was something he didn't mention to Quinn. Actually, he kept a lot from her. Like the fact that he had, instead of being in an all-boys boarding school before, he had been in a very small town. It didn't shock him that he withheld the fact that Mary Beth's had died from her. No one, save his two younger sisters, could get him to talk about what happened. Their aunt and uncle had tried to get him to talk, and he was glad for their attempts for him to talk about it, but he just couldn't say anything.

Quinn could tell he was hiding something, he was sure of that. But she didn't push him to tell her anything. In fact, she didn't ask about his past at all, except if he was gay.

* * *

Of course, the paradise that surrounded his first few weeks of dating soon ended. It was then that he found his thirteen year old sister lying in her own blood in the bathroom that did it. He couldn't believe that his sister, the one who had been seen as strong, could do this. It broke his heart to see. He missed school that day while the doctors examined her physically and social workers figured out if it was simply because she was an overly depressed kid wanting attention. She had, after all, come from a broken home where there was little love, with the only love coming from a brother who now had different things to think about now. In the end, it was all his fault, or maybe it was his "I'm the big brother, I'm supposed to have all the answers" complex coming out. His aunt forced him to go to school the next day, saying it wouldn't do for him to fall behind in school and promising him that if his sister needed him, she would call for him.

* * *

It was just after fifth period when his phone rang. He looked around; hoping no teachers had heard and then remembered this school didn't have the ban on electronics that his old one had. He laughed silently at himself for a moment before remembering why he would be getting a call at this time. He then opened his phone. Jamie's voice quivering slightly, making it clear she was upset. He quickly calmed her down, telling her it was all right, that dad would never be able to do anything to her again. Then she asked something that made him stifle a sob.

"Sam?" she asked, voice shaky and, at the same time, determined, "Do you love me?" It was such a simple question to most, but he understood just how difficult it was for her to ask. They were from a family where the word "love" was tabooed. Even at a young age, it was clear that their parents didn't love them.

"Yes," he answered. "I love you more than anything."

Just as he was hanging up, he saw Quinn approach him, anger apparent on her beautiful face. Wordlessly, she slapped him, clearly upset that yet _another_ boyfriend would cheat on her.

To Sam, another emotion was there. Hurt. Yet another person his life rejected him. But he wasn't letting Quinn go. He loved her and needed her. But, before he could catch up with her the bell rang, signaling it was time for class to begin. Racing to class, Sam planned what he would do to get her back. Quinn shared this period with him, and they sat next to each other. Mr. Norman, the history teacher, normally didn't start class until five minutes after the bell, allowing stragglers time to get into class. And for the class to, _hopefully_, talk themselves out. He slid into his seat directly next to the girl he loved, and now might have lost. Normally they'd be talking about one thing or another right now.

Normally it was stupid, random stuff, but for him it was paradise. Today, however, she wouldn't even spare him a passing glance. He tried unsuccessfully to get her to talk, but it was futile. He settled for a note.

Being dyslexic meant that writing something that someone else could read and understand would be difficult on its own, but this time it was especially hard. Tuning out Mr. Norman was easy, considering the fact the man was droning on today instead of being interesting like he normally was. Once it was done and nearly legible he placed it on the corner of Quinn's desk. Norman, while very relaxed on most rules, was extremely strict on passing notes during class. Quinn, not wanting to get caught with a note quickly scooped it up. Whether or not she'd read it was a completely different story. He'd have to just wait until after class to see if she went to the Astronomy room like he had asked.

* * *

As it turned out, she did. As soon as the door closed behind her, Sam looked at her and asked, "What did I do wrong, Quinn?"

Her face, which up until then had been a mask, not displaying any hint of emotion, suddenly broke out in anger and betrayal, but also confusion at the dejected tone Sam was using. "Well," Quinn began, "for starters, how many of us are there?" He was confused- what in the world was she talking about? "You know, how many girls are you seeing? What am I, just someone you keep for amusement? Don't deny it either! I heard you talking on your phone earlier! Who is she? Who is that girl that you're going behind my back for?"

Some deity must really hate him, since at that very moment his phone rang, signaling he had a text. Quinn immediately seized the phone from his hands and read the text, which was from Jamie.

"Let's see what girl number 2 has to say. _Sam, thanks for earlier. I really needed it. Oh and I love you too bro!" _Realization set in then and Quinn realized that this wasn't some other girlfriend, just his sister. "Wait, so that girl you were talking to earlier wasn't some tramp… just your sister?"

Sam sighed, somehow Jamie had managed to make things right again without knowing it. "Yes, that's my sister. She's going through a rough patch. Actually, my other sister and I are, too." He took a deep breath and let some of the bad emotion out.

"I did lie to you Quinn. I didn't go to a private school like I said I did, I went to a school a couple of towns down. I've spent too much of my life covering things up that well, even when I moved here I couldn't stop. Before I transferred here, my parents abused me and my sisters; Jamie, Sadie, and Mary Beth. Our dad was an alcoholic and drug addict and, well, he'd hurt us all the time. My mom was emotionally distant, and when she would talk to us she'd tell me about how much of a mistake I was. She'd call me the worst names. And the names my sisters were called makes me wonder how they still have the self confidence that they do. One day..." he tried to swallow a sob that was threatening to come up. "M-m-m-my dad came home without any of his normal drugs and going through withdrawal. When these kind of things happened, you just didn't cross his path. All that Mary Beth did was trip while going to get a few graham crackers to tide us over until lunch tomorrow at school. Dad caught her and was outraged at the fact that we were stealing the food he was giving our ungrateful mouths. Only it wasn't his food that was being taken- I had been working several odd jobs just to provide for my sisters. Dad got out of control and... and he..." Tears were falling from his eyes as the brutal images of Mary Beth's death flashed before his eyes. He swallowed hard, because he didn't want to remember it, but he knew he had to tell Quinn. "He killed her. Sh-sh-she was so colorful when she was alive! I should have gone down and done what she was going to do instead. Mary Beth didn't deserve it. I just wish..." By that point, he couldn't hold it any longer and tears were falling at a steady stream. No use in holding them in.

"Sam, it's okay. I'm here for you. Don't worry," Quinn said gently before wrapping her arms around him. "Things'll get better, trust me."

At that point, he was sure he was head over heels in love with Quinn Fabray.


End file.
